


Holiday Fever

by GarrieSun



Series: Just a King and His Lionheart [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, stupid couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While people are nuts for the holidays, Oikawa's got a different kind of fever. The actual kind. On Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Fever

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for xdreamiist on Tumblr for hqsecretsanta2015's Secret Santa exchange!! Have a sniffly Oikawa and dumb stuff. Yes, there are aliens.

Sniff. _Well. This is the worst_. Another prolonged sniff. He didn’t need a look in the mirror to figure out just how red his nose was. _T’is the season_ , he thought with a bitter laugh as Rudolph the reindeer came to mind. He tried to make light of it, placing his hands on either side of his head with fingers outstretched.

“They never let poor Rudolph…join in any reindeer games.” His lips fell back into the pout they’d been in all day. That wasn’t true; not for him, anyway. He was the one who had told them not to home-sit him, to go have fun at the annual holiday festival, as usual…but this time, without him. Sure, they’d promised to bring something back for him, even. But that didn’t really compare to being there.

He had started to slump over the cushion between his legs, traces of tears forming in the corners of his eyes, when the doorbell rang. It seemed obnoxiously cheery today, though he couldn’t say that he would have preferred a buzzer.

“Coming, coming…” his voice trailed off as he struggled oafishly off the sofa. He winced a little as he shuffled towards the door, only now really aware of how nasal he sounded.

“Wow. You really do look like death, Oikawa.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan! You should be nice to a sick person!” Oikawa shuffled 180 degrees to face back into his house. It didn’t matter that the smirk on Iwaizumi’s face looked good on him–as always; right now, it was just irritating. Especially with all that stuff he had in his arms. Show-off.

“Oh come on, Stupidkawa, you know I didn’t mean it,” Iwaizumi awkwardly bumped into him, unable to actually do much, “…probably.”

“Iwa-chan, did you just come here to rub your presents in my face, because that’s really unusual and unusually rude of you. You know, I like it better when you just stick to insulting m–”

“Oikawa, you dumbass, these are all yours.”

… _Oh_.

“…Okay, you can come in.” Oikawa gave his eyes a furious rub as Iwaizumi bent down to undo his winter boots.

“Oikawa, were you crying?”

“…Not really.” He sniffed involuntarily. _Damn it._

“…Hey, come on.” Iwaizumi drops one of the presents in his arms to throw it around Oikawa’s shoulders. “Let’s get you back to bed, okay?”

“Gasp, Iwa-chan, taking advantage of me now?”

“Don’t push it, Oikawa.”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan~”

But…it did make him happy that Iwaizumi at least thought to stop by. Even if they _were_ dating. Sniff.

—

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa patted the covers excitedly, both hands outstretched. “So what is all this? Who are they from?” His eyes gleamed for a moment. “Are they all from _you_ , Iwa-chan?”

“Hell no, I don’t have that kind of dough,” Iwaizumi laughed as he eased the pile out of his arms.

While he set down the armfuls of gifts, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa’s eyes for a moment as they shone in anticipation. “So, uh, first you have all of _these_ …”

Iwaizumi gestured to a large white plastic bag, which was nearly bursting, labelled in messy Sharpie: _Shittykawa’s Fangirls_. He had to admit, he’d felt a bit like a begrudging Santa today, with that alone. That was his revenge. Oikawa pouted some more at the label, much to Iwaizumi’s satisfaction, before recovering. “Those can wait!” He tossed the covers aside in his excitement. Another long, phlegmy sniff.

“Oi, get back in bed. I’ll just bring them over to you.”

“Okay, okay…” Oikawa plopped down and pulled the covers back onto his bed.

“All right,” Iwaizumi paused to settle down beside him, and handed him a somewhat rectangular package from the significantly smaller pile.

“Wah, it’s so squishy, what is this?? Who is it from?” Oikawa began mushing the present with enthusiasm and intent.

“Open it,” Iwaizumi urged. He did.

 _Holiday Wishes for our Captain_ was embroidered in some very soft sort of material. Which Oikawa didn’t bother trying to identify as it unfolded to multiple times its packed size. There were the rest of his teammates’ names sewn onto the blanket, as well as short messages, all addressed to “Captain”.

“Iwa-chan, I’m gonna cry!”

“Hey, not yet, you still have these. Here, this one’s from Matsukawa and Hanamaki, specifically.” Iwaizumi handed Oikawa something that looked like a simple slip of paper as he slid an arm around his back again. _So smooth, Iwa-chan_ , Oikawa thought to himself, and he looked down at the glossy paper.

Iwaizumi couldn’t stifle the chuckle that escaped his mouth when he saw Oikawa’s eyes light up. “IT’S FROM XXX BEAUTY!! I ALWAYS GET MY STUFF FROM THE–wait, what’s this at the bottom?” Oikawa squinted. “It says, ‘get well soon, captain nerd’…”

Iwaizumi snorted. Oikawa couldn’t decide whether to be elated still or to sulk instead. As if reading his mind, Iwaizumi handed him another gift, this time a box.

“Iwa-cha~~~n is this from you?”

Iwaizumi suddenly grew flustered and looked the other way. “J-just open it.”

“Gladly!” Oikawa whipped the lid off with gusto.

The blank, bulgy stare of empty black eyes stared back at him from a disproportionately large, whitish blue head. Oikawa stared back, and without a word, pulled the…thing out of its box and splayed it atop his bed. A somewhat off-putting alien was emblazoned across a black towel, and the words “I BELIEVE” shouted from the bottom edge. A small card fell out beside it, reading: “…in you.”

Another moment of silence. SNIFF.

“Iwa-chan!!!! I lpobve it sO mmuch…” Oikawa threw his arms around Iwaizumi. “I hope you don’t have to go to the bathroom because I’m not letting go any time soon!” he sniffled.

Iwaizumi’s cheeks burned and he shifted to hold him tight. “Merry Christmas. I love you, Tooru,” he murmured, and placed a kiss on Oikawa’s forehead.

Oikawa started sobbing.

—

“Have you calmed down?”

“Yeah.” Sniff.

“Good, because there’s one more.” Iwaizumi produced the last oblong box from the small pile. “This one’s from Kageyama.”

“Geh! From Tobio-chan?!” _Nevertheless, you’re ripping it open_ , an amused Iwaizumi thought as he settled down beside Oikawa, watching him tear into the awkwardly-wrapped present.

“…It’s…” The wrapping paper fell haphazardly to the floor next to his bed.

“It’s a new volleyball.”

—

If you listened closely on Christmas evening in the vicinity of the Oikawa family’s house, it wouldn’t be hard to make out loud, frustrated curses, and variants of “WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS, TOBIO-CHAN”.


End file.
